RiverClan's Bane: An Cursed Rise
FAllegiance RiverClan: Leader: Woodstar- brown tom with an ginger underbelly Deputy: Stormrush- gray and ginger she-cat Medicine Cat: Mousepounce-gray she-cat with green mossy eyes Apprentice: Snowpaw Warriors: Dartfur- Brown and white she-cat Apprentice:Fallenpaw Snapjaw- ginger and white she-cat Splashfur- black tom with an torn muzzle Apprentice: Whitepaw Beetlefur- Black and gray scruffy-furred male Thornpelt- Brown she-cat with sharp blue eyes Doestride- dark fawn colored she-cat Apprentice: Mintpaw Crowwing- Black she-cat with gray patches. Apprentice: Silverpaw Aspenheart- creamish-reddish colored tom with brown eyes. Apprentice: Logpaw Foxblaze- ginger tom with green cunning eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw- white she-cat with gray patches Silverpaw- gray colored she-cat with silver markings. Mintpaw- gray tom with long flowing fur. Logpaw- brown tom with an long yet broad tail. Fallenpaw- black she-cat with gray markings. Whitepaw- white and black tom. Queens: Fallowfur- light brown she-cat with blue eyes( Mother of Foamkit and Yarrowkit). Meadowwing- gray she-cat with white spots( Mother to Chasekit, Lizardkit and Sweetkit) Elders: Sheepfoot- gray tom with curly fur. ThunderClan: Leader: Skystar- white tom with brown eyes. Deputy: Preyheart- bluish-gray tom Medicine Cat: Cloudleaf- ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw- gray tom with a white muzzle and white ears. Warriors: Maplestripe- large tortoiseshell she-cat with sharp front claws Roseheart- tortoiseshell she-cat with a broad flatten muzzle Spotjaw- ginger tom with gray speckles on his jaw Wisenose- light gray tom Frostwillow- gray she-cat with sky blue eyes Frogwhisker- ginger and white tom Scarwhisker-creamish she-cat with blue eyes. Poppysoul- russet she-cat with blueish eyes. Honeyfur- ginger she-cat with green eyes Flinttail- black tom with a gray tail Spottedfur- black she-cat with white spots. Ashheart- Gray she-cat with two white paws. Graystorm- light brown tom Queens: Shinefur- gray she-cat( Mother to Treekit, Fiercekit, Longkit and Bramblekit) Elders: '' Nightwhisker- black tom '''WindClan:' Leader: '' Proudstar- tan tom with dull green eyes ''Deputy: Tangle- ginger tom with matted fur. Medicine Cat: Lightheart- gray she-cat with white patches and large orange eyes. Apprentice: Spotpaw- Ginger she-cat Warriors: Branchwing- brown tabby tom with an long tail. Thorntooth- large dark brown tabby she-cat Skystream- Black and white she-cat with sky blue eyes Icenose- white she-cat with light blue eyes Graydawn- gray and brown tortoiseshell she-cat with bright yellow eyes. Adderface- brown tom with yellow eyes. Laurelfur- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes Hillpelt- black and white she-cat with green eyes Birdfeather-Gray tom Gingerstripe- white tom with a ginger stripe, Nightrunner- black speedy she-cat Breezefur- Calico she-cat Gorsetail- mottled brown tom Sparklleap- skinny ginger she-cat Swiftleap- gray tom Leapfur- black skinny tom Darkfur- black tom Queens: Riftclaw- Brown she-cat with thorn sharp claws( Mother of Burrkit and Jumpkit) Elders: Windytail- white tom with a long thin tail. ShadowClan: Leader: Rotstar- massive black tom with sharp yellow eyes. Deputy: Jaggedtooth- tan tom with brown eyes Medicine Cat: Scarfur- brown tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Tatteredpaw- white she-cat Warriors: Palefrond- gray tabby tom with cold brown eyes Beakclaw- black tom with long jagged claws Shadefur- dark gray she-cat Rockfall- black she-cat with blue eyes Darkpelt- gray and white tom Dustmoss- tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes Bearfur- black tom with very thick fur Creekfeather- white tom with gray stripes on his legs Larchwing- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes Otternose- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Willowclaw- Reddish brown she-cat with light blue eyes Dawnheart- Cream tabby she-cat with green eyes Blackheart- Black tom with extremely long claws Olivetail- Ginger and white tabby tom Mothstorm- ginger she-cat Pinefoot- cream and brown tom Twistedfoot- Pale brown tabby tom Silverwing- gray scarred she-cat Wildstreak- brown she-cat with a scar on her hindleg Queens: Tornfeather- gray she-cat ( Mother of Dustkit and Thornkit) Elders: Banewhisker-white tom with dull yellow eyes BloodClan: Leader: Scourge- very small black tom with a white paw Deputy: Bone- massive black and white tom Warriors: Brick- ginger tom with a patch of fur missing from his shoulder Snipe- large bi-colored tom with a short tail Snake- black and white tom with a torn ear Ice- Black and white tom with a undershot jaw Willie- dark gray tom with a lighter muzzle Snapper- longhair tri-colored tom Tess- thin light colored she-cat Pounce- gray tabby tom with a lazy eye Minty- Dark colored she-cat with a lighter muzzle Fallowfur touched noses with the Black-and-white tom, Barley. She was warm in the barn that they had meet in secret in for 4 moons and she was excited to tell him about her secret that she had been keeping from her clanmates. Fallowfur prod him with a paw," I'm expecting your kits." Barley eyes light in surprise for one moment before meowing" That's great, but won't they be half-clan cats to your clan?" Fallowfur shook her head," They won't know about it." Barley meowed" So your raising them in RiverClan?" Fallowfur nodded, resting her head under his chin" They will be fine, trust me, Woodstar is not cruel and we need more warriors." Barley meow" I don't want anything bad to happen to them." Fallowfur meowed" Nothing will happen to them." Barley licked the top of her head purring" I will love these kits even though I will never see them. Fallowfur licked his ear meowing" I have to go, it's close to dawn." Barley nodded and escorted her to the end of the farm. Nuzzling each other, Barley meowed" I love you." Fallowfur look at Barley before purring" love you too." Fallowfur lay in the nursery, digging her claws in the moss. Pain whacked her entire body, Mousepouncemeowed, nudging a stick towards her, " Bite the stick." Fallowfur bit the stick, trying to snap it with her jaws. Mousepounce meow" There's one kit." Fallowfur felt another surge of agony and bit in again harder, Mousepounce meowed" A second one, two she-kit ." Fallowfur look at her two kit's, the she-kit was a small cream and brown cat, her fur was long and she had Barley's small body. The she-kit was a black and white with a more larger body, Fallowfur pressed her nose against the tom's body" Your name is Juniperkit." Turning to the she-kit Fallowfur meowed" Your Foamkit." Chapter 1 A Fateful momment: Foamkit crouched by the Medicine Cat den, trying to surprise Chasekit, who was 1 moon younger then her. Foamkit was going to become the greatest warrior that ever live. She would creep up on those sneaky ShadowClan cats, she would scare the mouse-hearted ThunderClanners and chase what muscle that was left on the Windclan cats. Chasekit mewed" Foamkit, where are yo-." Foamkit shot out her hiding place, slamming her paws against Chasekit's back causing him to roll over on his back. Chasekit squeaked" Foamkit, that wasn't very nice." Foamkit sat up, her tail wrapping around her paws" It was fun." Chasekit mew" Your gonna be a apprentice soon." Foamkit meowed" I know, I was just practicing my sneak attack on ThunderClan when we take back Sunningrocks." Sunningrocks was a cluster of rocks that rightful belong to RiverClan that ThunderClan constantly fought over. Woodstar refused to fight over Sunningrocks, RiverClan was the smallest and there was barely any warriors. " Chasekit come here." Chasekit gave Foamkit a look, she mew" I gotta go." Hollowkit felt lonely, Meadowwing didn't like her and didn't have plans too. Fallowfur had never mention who her father was, and it was StarClan's Blessing that she looked like Fallowfur but her sister Juniperkit had thick black and white fur. No tom in the clan has black and white fur. Most cats assume that her father was a kittypet, but Foamkit had no intentions on proving that her father was a kittypet. A patrol came in followed by a small black cat with a white paw, flanked by a black and white tom and a ginger tom with a patch of fur missing and behind him was two black and white cats that strangely look like Juniperkit. They all had kittypet collars with spike teeth pressed through it. Woodstar came out of his den, he narrow his eyes and growl" What do you want." Fallowfur's light brown fur was visible and she quickly grabbed Foamkit and place her towards the nursery. Fallowfur's eyes was full of fear, Foamkit shook her mother's leg" What's wrong." Fallowfur hiss" Be quiet please." Foamkit look back out the black cat with the white paw meow" You have something, more like somecats that belong to the BloodClan." Woodstar hiss" What are you talking about, nothing belongs to you here." The massive black and white cat hiss" Don't hiss at Scourge." Scourge flicked his tail for silence" Oh something indeed belong too us, and were taking them back." Foamkit glance at the apprentice den, Fallenpaw was whispering to Logpaw while Foxblaze was sitting down his eyes cold as usual. Scourge meowed" Snake, go ahead and tell them since no cat here seems to believe me." A Black and white tom stepped forward, he meowed" Two little kits-." Meadowwing spun to Fallowfur" They're talking about your kits, you betrayed the warrior code." Juniperkit mew" What they're talking about, we're RiverClan cats." Fallowfur wrapped Foamkit and Juniperkit with her tail, looking up at the shocked faces. Snake continued" are my brothers Barley, he left the BloodClan for some barn cat life and not only that he is more of a kittypet then a wild cat." The RiverClan cats snarled in outrage, Foamkit pressed her head against her mother's fur. Woodstar growl at Fallowfur" Is this true?"Fallowfur gave a tiny nod, wrapping her tail around them tighter. " Let them stay, we need warriors." " They are part RiverClan." " They should stay in their mother's clan". " How can we trust them and train cats that not even pure within our borders." Foxblaze trotted towards where Woodstar sat, hissing" They can't be one of us." Sheepfoot shuffled his paws, meowing" He has a point, how can we trust them." Juniperkit wiggled out of her mother's grip, meowing" We're RiverClan cats, you have to let us stay." Scourge look at the tiny kit, his claws clicking loudly as he gripped Juniperkit" How about if I keep this one and you keep the other one, that seems fair enough." Woodstar snarl" We're keeping both." Scourge squared up to Woodstar" Oh, I am taking one of the kit, it's only fair." Woodstar slashed Scourge's cheek, before lunging screeching" RiverClan drive them out." Fallowfur lunged at the ginger tom, wrestling him into the river. Fallenpaw rake Snake's muzzle with Logpaw joining in, Silverpaw ran and bit Snake's Shoulder, causing him to screech and run towards the stepping stones. Scourge hiss" I'll be back with all of bloodclan." As Scourge crept away, he flick his head at Bone. Bone race towards her and before she could move she was snatched by the scruff. Foamkit's screeched" Help me help me", as the island which was the only thing she knew disappeared out of plain sight. Chapter Two Foamkit felt the rough terrian against her belly. The soft grass was nowhere to be seen. She felt eyes around her, Scourge sat on a strange twoleg den" So Barley's kit, what your name." Scourge's claws flexed out of his paw pads and Foamkit saw they're reinforce with dog teeth" Foamkit." Scourge smiled cruelly" Foamkit, your name, your mighty small and your training shall begin though now, bring out Willie." Foamkit wanted to get away from Scourge, she wanted to hear the river and it's sound but she couldn't. A gray tom with a lighter muzzle stepped out. Scourge meowed" The important thing is to never let the enemy live through a fight, claw the belly or the throat." Scourge then nod to Snake, show Foamkit." Snake lunge towards Willie, flicking him and as quick as a mouse he slashed Willie's belly causing a screech. Fpa,kit watch Snake land on his paws, blood dripped from his paw as he look at it, Willie was bleeding. Mousepounce would had used Cobwebs for the wound, but Foamkit couldn't imagine any herbs here. Snake hissed at Willie" Fight back, you acting like an kittypet." Snake reared up on his hindlegs and slam his claws into the wound causing a another screech. Snake then yanked his claws out and placing his paws on the ground, Foamkit gasped as blood flowed from the belly wound. Foamkit watched Snake lick his paw as Scourge meow" I think you can handle having your claws reinforced with dog teeth, don't you?" Foamkit backed away as Snake bounded towards her, slamming his paw on her back. Foamkit look up in a glooming place, she couldn't see any cat or sent any cat here. Hollowkit bounded across the land, which seemed to get more and more endless. Foamkit couldn't see the stars or smell any prey, nor scent anycat. She tipped her head in confusion, I'm I dead? '' ''" ''No, your not." Almost as if the voice was reading her mind, a massive, scarred, dark tabby tom with a flat face stepped out of the shadows. " Who are you?" The tom glare down at her, he was many times her size but she strangely felt no fear as she look into his eyes, " I'm Brokenstar, former leader of ShadowClan." Foamkit squeaked" I heard of you, your evil." Brokenstar sweep his tail around her" That is what you here, I just wanted my Clan to feel safe." Hollowkit look up, meowing" Really? Fallowfur never told it like that." Brokenstar growled" I can train you to be the greatest warrior that the forest ever seen, and not only that but you could be Clan leader." Foamkit eyes wided" Really." Brokenstar look down at her, smiling" Really, all you have to do is to ask Snake to train every other night and I will train you between those nights that Snake doesn't train you." Foamkit squeaked" Okay, can you train me now." Brokenstar nodded and nosed her up onto her haunches" Tuck your tail and slash out, claws unsheathed." Brokenstar squared up to Foamkit, waiting for a blow. Foamkit slashed out, her claws landing on Brokenstar's muzzle before slashing again, driving Brokenstar backward. Brokenstar nodded" Good, you'll make a good warrior." Foamkit meow" But I never will be big as you." Brokenstar look at Foamkit" Being small has other strengths." Brokenstar growl" Now daylight is approaching, ask Snake and leave to your Clan." Foamkit woke up, she look at her paws and unsheathe them. They're more longer and more dangerous then ever before. Foamkit smirked, she could imagine how many enemies she could beat with a swipe. Foamkit pad towards Snake who was watching her. Snake growl" What is it?" Foamkit growled slightly" Can I go back to RiverClan, you can train me by the Fourtress every other night?" Snake narrowed his eyes"Fine, but you better keep your word." Snake flick his tail for Foamkit to follow, Foamkit bounded up to Snake. She was going home and she would become the most vicious warrior that ever lived. Chapter 3 " Foamkit! Your alive!" Foamfur nuzzle Foamkit while Juniperkit bounce from behind her. Woodstar look surprised while Foxblaze sat down beside his littermate Aspenheart. Woodstar meowed" It's good to have you back, Foamkit. Let all of RiverClan meet by the Clanrock for a Clan meeting." Meadowwing sat beside her mate Splashfur with a hint of pride in her chest. We're becoming apprentices.'' Woodstar meowed" Today we have 5 new warriors and 5 new apprentices." The RiverClan warriors stayed silent as Woodstar meowed" Chasekit, your now Chasepaw, Dartfur will be your mentor. Juniperkit, your mentor will be Crowwing, Crowwing this is your first apprentice, teach Juniperpaw well." As the two apprentice scramble to their mentors, Foamkit hoped she got Foxblaze, Foxblaze was the strongest warrior in the clan. '' I will be stronger though. Foam''kit waited for Woodstar to finish the ceremony" Sweetkit, your now Sweetpaw, your mentor is Foxblaze." Foamkit curled her lip at Sweetpaw, she was weak, she didn't deserve Foxblaze as a mentor. "Lizardkit, your now Lizardpaw, your mentor will be Snapjaw. Fpa,kit, your now Foampaw, your mentor will be Stormrush."Foampaw almost hiss out loud, Stormrush may be the deputy but she was too soft, too weak. Fpa,paw padded to her mentor and sat next to her, not even touching her nose. Woodstar meowed" Mintpaw, Fallenpaw, Logpaw, Whitepaw and Silverpaw, step forward." Woodstar meowed to the apprentices" Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this cClan even with your life?" " I do", Mintpaw and Fallenpaw meowed solemnly. " Yes, I do", Meowed a quiet Silverpaw. " I do," both Logpaw and Whitepaw said strongly. Woodstar meowded" With the power of StarClan, Mintpaw your now Minttooth." Woodstar turned to Fallenpaw, " Fallenpaw your now Fallenshadow." Woodstar gaze went to Silverpaw, Logpaw and Whitepaw" Your now Whitestag, Logpelt and Silverbrair." Chapter 4 " Cursed choice for Woodstar." Foampaw hissed loudly pacing around the ground. She was training with Silverhawk and Brokenstar, Silverhawk nodded" It is just your bad luck that you got the weakling Stormrush." Brokenstar growl"ll she did as show you the territory while Sweetpaw got to learn some battle moves." Foampaw bared her teeth, Silverhawk meowed" I will show you a battle move." Brokenstar stood up , Silverhawk launched himself at Brokenstar kicking out his hindleg at his jaw, twisting his body quickly, he snapped his jaws around the the throat and shook Brokenstar wildly. Foampaw meowed" Can I try". Silverhawk meowed" Of course." Hollowpaw lunged at Silverhawk, kicking out her hindlegs at his jaw and twisting his body quickly. Foampaw then snapped her jaws around the throat and shook Silverhawk. Silverhawk nodded " Good, those weak warriors that dwell in the Forest won't stand a chance." Foam paw swell in pride," watch this move." Running up and leaping in the air with a flick of his tail, she twisted in the air, kicking out her hindlegs. Her claw splayed while she punched the air with her forepaw. She landed on her paws. Silverhawk nodded" You will be the best warrior in the entire forest." Foampaw reared up slashing the air with her hindlegs. " Foampaw,wake up." Juniperpaw was prodding her with a paw," Crowwing and I are going on the dawn patrol, then we're practicing battle moves with Stormrush and you." Foampaw nodded, heaving to paws, she padded out the Apprentice den. It had been half a moon since she became an apprentice, she was a great hunter and she beaten Fallenshadow without much effort. Stormrush was standing outside, meowing" We're going to patrol Sunningrocks, your going on a hunting patrol with Thornpelt, Beetlefur, Whitestag and Minttooth." Foampaw hiss" Why can't I go patrol Sunningrocks, I beat Fallenshadow." Stormrush growl" I didn't asses you battle moves, there more to being a warrior then fighting." Foampaw sneered at Stormrush," True warriors love the battle." A paw slapped her down, Hollowpaw swept her hindlegs, unbalancing Stormrush. Stormrush hiss" You will be a true warrior while I am mentoring you, and true warriors follow the warrior code." Foampaw heaved herself up and crossly padded towards Thornpelt, her tail slashing. Thornpelt meowed" Lets go." Thornpelt then lead the patrol towards the waterfall. Minttooth meowed" I hope we take Sunningrocks soon, we have plenty warriors now." Fpa,paw meow" I want to be in the battle patrol." Whitestag raised his white head" Your too small for that." Hollowpaw hiss" Minnows swim and they are small." Beetlefur growl" Foampaw, if your going to be a great warrior then you need to learn respect." Foampaw raised her head" I am already a great apprentice." Thornpelt grumbled something ahead of her. Foampaw raised her head and padded after Whitestag,her head raised as they stop near the waterfall.Foampaw dived in first, and snapped her jaws around on carp and slapped her paws together to catch the other one. She dropped the carp on the bank, she had in her jaws and slammed the other one on the pebbly bank. Foampaw heaved herself out of the river. Whitestag wasn't there while Thornpelt held a carp in her claws. Minttooth was chasing a frog, the frog leaped in the river and Foampaw dived after it, she spotted the frog and slammed the claws in it. She kick her hindlegs up to the surface and slammed the frog on the bank. Minttooth meowed" Nice catch." Foampaw grunted an thanks as she climbed out of the surface. Beetlefur meowed" I want to catch something for Doestride." Doestride was close to kitting about a half a moon now, the elegant and fast she-cat was Woodstar's daughter. Doestride was very patient but a very good hunter. The hunting patrol headed back to camp and Foampaw caught three more carps. Silverbrair raced towards her eyes filled with worry and fear. Beetlefur cock his head" What's wrong Silverbrair?" Silverbrair meow" Mousepounce and Snowpaw just left for the Moonpool and Doestride is kitting." Beetlefur meowed with shock," Now?" Beetlefur meowed" Get Mousepounce, Silverbrair." Without being told twice Silverbrair ran out of camp, Beetlefur then turn and headed towards the nursery. Stormrush padded back into camp with her patrol, her eyes darting at the chaos. Stormrush glance at the camp meowing" What's going on?" Sheepfoot grumbled" Everycat panicking over kitting. I say Doestride will be fine." The reed bed rustled and Mousepouce ran in with Snowpaw at her side. Silverbrair was the last to enter and was panting. Mousepounce went into the nursery as the Clan anxiously waited. Sheepfoot grumbled" Stop looking like dogs that got spook by a rain storm." Dartfur rolled her eyes but said nothing to the ancient elder. Mousepounce slid ou of the nursery purring" Two she-kits and two toms." Beetlefur purred as he pad beside Mousepounce" The she-kit's names are Brightkit and Hawkkit. Thems are Gaertkit and Redkit." Sheepfoot growled" See I told you that she would be fine." Meadowwing was purring in relief, while Woodstar jumped down from his rock and went straight for the nursery. Stormrush purred" You can see the new kits later, we're going to asses your battle moves." Foampaw followed Stormrush to the Beech corpse, Juniperpaw and Sweetpaw was there. Foxblaze was whispering something to Crowwing, the two cats have been very close lately. Crowwing seem to agree with everything Foxblaze said, such as not trying to take Sunningrocks back from ThunderClan. Stormrush meowed" Okay, now Juniperpaw you will mock battle against Foampaw, claws sheathed." Hollowpaw rolled her eyes as she sheathed her lethal claws. Stormrush meowed" Alright start." Foampaw slithered like a snake popping up at the last second and smacking Juniperpaw's face. Juniperpaw fell backwards and at that single moment, Foampaw pinned Juniperpaw down. Foampaw reared up pawing her face until she fell backwards, in that one swift fall. Foampaw sank her teeth into her hindleg yank Juniperpaw flat on her back. Juniperpaw screeched in agony as she landed with with a thud. " Foampaw", her mentor cried," We don't hurt each other in training." Foampaw hissed at her mentor" You said claws sheathed, you never said I can't use my teeth and she will be quicker next time." Stormrush growled" Foampaw, stop this arrogance." Foampaw hissed" Why did I get such weakling for a mentor." Stormrush snarled" I will show you who the weakling." Stormrush lunged at her but Foampaw leaped and smack her face, her dog teeth claws only half-sheathed. Stormrush landed with a thud and as Stormrush got up Foampaw stormed her way back to camp. Chapter 5 " Let all cats gather under the Clanrock for a Clan meeting." Doestride padded out of the nursery, her half-moon old kits beside her. Garterkit and Redkit constantly taunted their sisters until Doestride would remind them to stop. Crowwing was in the nursery, expecting Foxblaze's kits. Crowwing slid out of the nursery, her belly swaying slightly. Foxblaze sat down and waited for his mate to sit beside him. Crowwing yawned" What is this about?" Aspenheart hissed" I think we be taking back Sunningrock." Silverbrair grunted" Good about time." Woodstar yowled" Today we will be taking Sunningrocks back from ThunderClan. The cats that are on the battle patrol are Stormrush, Beetlefur, Fallowfur, Thornpelt, Aspenheart, Foxblaze, Snapjaw, Minttooth, Fallenshadow, Foampaw, Juniperpaw, Chasepaw and Sweetpaw." As Beetlefur and Thornpelt took places alongside Snapkaw and Aspenheart. Foxblaze shoulder his way to Stormrush. Foampaw dropped back with Chasepaw. Chasepaw hissed" Those ThunderClan mices won't stand a chance." Foampaw nudged Chasepaw, giving a hiss" Sunningrock is ours." The patrol raced towards sunningrocks, the river flowed causing Foampaw to flatten her ears. Woodstar plunged into the river, his head bobbling up as the riverclan cats swim noiselessly Woodstar sprang out of the river, climbing onto Sunningrocks. Foampaw scrabbled up the rock, Woodstar pricked his ears for a ThunderClan patrol. Foxblaze and Snapjaw curl their muzzle into a vicious snarl. A rustle in the grass made Foampaw prick her ears, Woodstar's head snap and Foxblaze snarled. A white pelt bursted into the area, the tom hissed" Woodstar, I knew you come." Woodstar hissed" Sunningrock's is RiverClan's, Skystar." Skystar padded towards the rocks hissing" Never, ThunderClan attack." Skystar launched himself at Woodstar and the two leaders battled on the rocks. Foxblaze flung himself at large tortoiseshell she-cat, Foampaw scrabbled down the sunningrocks and launched herself at a brown apprentice. Foampaw digged her claws into his shoulders causing a screech of agony as she bit the back of the neck. The apprentice shook her off, hissing" Your the size of a kit." Foampaw lunged and bit his hindleg causing the apprentice to yowl hissing" You fight like a kit." The apprentice bit her ear and Foampaw gave a hiss of agony, something ram into her it was a gray tom. " Graystorm", the apprentice meowed as Graystorm hissed" drive her to the RiverClan border Treepaw." Rearing up on her hindlegs, Foampaw slashed both muzzles and dived between them, splitting up their attack. Foampaw slashed Graystorm's side causing him to screech in agony, he backed away while she bit Treepaw's shoulder. Treepaw looked behind his back, squealing" Shinefur." Graystorm padded up towards Treepaw and Shinefur. Foampaw backed away hissing unsheathing her claws all the way. " Retreat!" Foampaw look around Woodstar snarled at the ThunderClan cats" You killed our deputy, you broke the warrior code." Foampaw looked around for Stormrush and she found a gray and ginger body laying on the earth. Her throat was torn and her eyes were cloudy. She backed away as the ThunderClan warriors advanced, plunging in the river. She faintly heard Woodstar swim towards camp. The RiverClan patrol was bloodied. Foxblaze ear was torn while Aspenheart had a claw mark above his face. Woodstar dragged Stormrush to camp, the patrol took this as a cue to follow. Crowwing bounded up to Foxblaze nuzzling his bloody face" Thank StarClan you wasn't hurt." Foxblaze nuzzled her back" We lost Stormrush." Crowwing gasped" They killed Stormrush?" Fallowfur padded towardsher licking her ear" Are you okay?" Foampaw nodded and ducked her head from Fallowfur's washing. She was dimly aware of Fallowfur's meow as she watched the clan gather for Stormrush's vigil. Woodstar headed towards his head, his tail down trailing in the dust . Aspenheart sat down his nose buried into Stormrush's fur while Foxblaze let Crowwing press her head into his muscular shoulder. Foampaw sat down, Mousepounce and her apprentice Snowpaw was checking for wounds while Lizardpaw raised her tabby striped head as the clan sat vigil. Meadowwing looked at Fallowfur with a look of worry, the two she-cats had made up despite their once deep hatred towards each other. As the sun sank, there was no fresh-kill on the pile. The Clan was busy sitting vigil for Stormrush, Foampaw decided to go hunting, she had towards the willow trees, spotting a plump squirrel. Bunching her muscles, Foampaw launched herself at the squirrel. The squirrel ran but Foampaw was quicker, flinging it aside into the river, she then hooked it out and bit it's neck. The squirrel had a fox like muzzle like the mark Foxblaze has but she ignored it. Foampaw pad to camp, the squirrel in her jaws. Sitting it on the fresh-kill pile. Woodstar voice cracked" I haven't decide who is deputy but maybe a bite to eat will help me out." As Woodstar padded to the fresh-kill pile he froze meowing" Mousepounce."